


My Brother, My Alpha

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Claiming, Established Relationship, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Another alpha dares to touch Dean, Sam’s mate. Sam feels the need to reestablish his claim on his omega.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SMPC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226





	My Brother, My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.  
> Written for the SMPC  
> Beta: rocketmojo  
> Artwork by: jdl71/jld71  
> Sequel to My Brother, My Omega

They had been having a nice time; until they weren’t. As far as Dean was concerned, it hadn’t been a big deal, not really. It wasn’t like some guy hadn’t hit on him before. He had told the guy too, as nicely as he could, that he wasn’t interested, that he was mated and off-limits. It hadn’t stopped the alpha from putting his hands on him, and that was the moment everything had been shot to hell. 

Tossing down his crumpled napkin, Sam pushed himself away from their table and pulled himself up to his full height. “I’m gonna go wash my hands. Why don’t you settle up and then we’ll head back to the cabin?” he suggested as he stepped away from the table and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Slowly, Dean stood, using his chair and the table to steady himself. His center of gravity wasn’t the same since he had started showing with their pup. He wasn’t as fast as he used to be and he found himself tiring easily, and he still had two months left of his pregnancy. He was just thankful that as a Were, his pregnancy wouldn’t be as long as a human’s; six months compared to nine. Turning, he saw an alpha staring at him, but he chose not to engage with him as he made his way to the register and paid for their meal. Once done he turned to see where Sam was only to find the alpha standing behind him and then the alpha was touching him, rubbing against him and touching his arm. The encounter made him uncomfortable and he knew if Sam even got a whiff of another alpha’s scent on him, he would go ballistic. Sam was possessive of him, now even more so, since they had mated and he had caught with their pup. He would never admit it, not out loud and certainly never to Sam, but secretly he liked Sam’s show of possessiveness toward him. Maybe it was his omega side that enjoyed how Sam postured when another alpha came near him. He knew he appreciated the heated looks Sam gave him; his low growls warning others away and the touch of Sam’s body against his. He craved Sam’s attention - he always had even before they had mated.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked in astonishment. He knew he smelled of Sam, displayed the sign of their mating and being claimed. His claiming bite was always on display on his neck; it wasn’t like anyone could mistake it for anything other than what it was - Sam’s mark on his body. And he couldn’t understand why this alpha had dared to put his hands on him. Yes, even as an omega, he could normally kick an alpha’s ass, and had done so many times. But in his condition, he knew there was no way he would be able to without getting himself hurt, or worse, harming their unborn pup. He wasn’t about to take that chance, just so he could prove that he wasn’t just some omega an alpha could put his hands on.

“Look at you, what a pretty omega you are,” the alpha crooned. “Already plump with a pup. I bet you’re eager for an alpha’s knot.” The alpha’s eyes traveled over Dean’s body and he licked his lips before offering him a smile.

“Thanks, but I’m not interested and I’m mated and clearly off-limits,” Dean explained as he took a step back, trying to put some distance between himself and the unknown alpha.

“You smell so good, can’t help myself,” the alpha said as he placed his hand on Dean’s arm, stopping him from retreating back to the safety of his and Sam’s table. 

“Yeah, well, thanks for that, but I’m still off-limits,” Dean started to explain and then he heard the low, threatening growl coming from behind him, and knew it was Sam’s growl; the one issuing a warning to the alpha to back off or he was going to find himself in a world of hurt.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, looking for Dean. He eyed their table to see that it was empty and then looked over to the register where he saw Dean and another alpha. He saw red as he watched their interaction; the alpha was touching his mate, his pregnant and claimed mate. He growled low in his throat and then stalked toward Dean with the intent of protecting what was his. “Get your hands off of my mate,” Sam growled out as he approached his omega and the alpha daring to touch Dean. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see his mate approaching, Sam’s eyes were flashing from hazel to red; his muscular chest was puffed out as he postured in his attempt to throw off the alpha. He knew he had to defuse the situation before Sam got violent and broke the alpha. He made sure to smile sweetly at Sam as he stepped away from the unknown alpha to rub up against his alpha, knowing he needed to erase any trace of the alpha that had touched him. 

“Sam, he was just . . .” Dean started, only to be cut off by Sam.

“I don’t care what he thought he was doing,” Sam growled as he protectively stepped in front of Dean. He turned his attention to the alpha, staring him down. “You didn’t see his claiming mark? Are you blind? Is that why you needed to put your hands on my mate?” he asked sarcastically and watched as the alpha shrank from his caustic words. 

“I was . . . I was only having a little fun,” the alpha sputtered.

“So you think it’s fun to put your hands on another alpha’s mate? Do you think it would be fun if I broke your fingers?” Sam questioned in a dark tone as he took a step forward. “It would definitely be fun for me.” He gave the alpha a malicious smile and then shrugged. “You, not so much.”

The alpha took a few retreating steps and then put his hands up in supplication, trying to appease the alpha he had clearly angered. “My apologies. It won’t happen again.”

Sam took a few more steps forward, coming to stand right in front of the other alpha and then leaned in to whisper to him, “You’re right it won’t, because if you ever touch my mate again, I won’t stop at just breaking your fingers.” He watched as the alpha paled and then darted his eyes around the diner, obviously looking for someone, anyone to come to his aid. When no one came forward, Sam continued. “Do you think anyone would miss you? Do you think anyone would look for you if you suddenly disappeared?” Sam offered the alpha a dark smile as he stepped back from him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dean standing there, wide-eyed watching their interaction. “Did you pay already?” he asked, directing his attention to Dean.

Dean’s wide eyes took in his mate and then the other alpha before he nodded his head. He had never seen Sam react like that before. Part of him was shocked by Sam’s behavior, and part of him was aroused. “Yes, Alpha,” he found himself responding and then stood silently, waiting to see what Sam would do next. 

“Then let’s go,” Sam responded, grabbing Dean by the forearm and pulling him close to his body, feeling the need to have his mate as close as possible. While he wanted to drag Dean out of the diner, he forced himself to walk slowly, knowing Dean would have trouble keeping up with him if he didn’t. His anger and possessiveness were fueling his decision-making process and he knew he needed to calm down, not just for his sake before he really did something stupid, but for Dean’s as well. They were mated and bonded to each other and his emotions would eventually affect Dean. That was something he didn’t want happening.

Once past the door and outside, Sam stopped to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He cast a glance over at Dean to see that he was looking at him in bewilderment, but he wasn’t fighting him. He led them to the Impala before he finally broke the growing silence between them. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Dean’s first instinct was to scoff at him; did the alpha hurt him? That was laughable. When he didn’t answer Sam, he felt himself being leaned up against the car and then Sam’s hands were running over him, starting at his shoulders, working their way down his arms until they came to rest protectively over the swell of his stomach. He looked down at Sam’s large hands and then up into hazel eyes that were so full of love, protectiveness, and desire, causing him to feel overwhelmed by what he saw. “No, Sam, he didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. We’re alright,” he assured Sam as he placed his smaller hands over Sam’s. 

Sam’s response was to nod and then he leaned in to scent Dean. His nose wrinkled and he couldn’t bite back the sound of disgust that escaped his lips when he caught the faint smell of the other alpha on Dean. “You smell of him,” he announced and then pulled away from Dean, needing to clear his head before he did something he’d regret.

Dean felt the loss of Sam’s body when the alpha pulled away from him. “Sam, I’m sorry. You’ve gotta know I didn’t want him touching me. I told him I was off-limits, that I was mated,” Dean implored, hoping to ease Sam’s irritation. He could feel it rolling off of Sam in waves and it was beginning to make him feel agitated. 

With a shake of his head, Sam reached out and pulled the passenger’s door open, waiting for Dean to get in and get comfortable. When Dean didn’t move he jutted his chin toward the open door. “Dean, get in,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice low and nonthreatening. He was still fuming from what had taken place earlier. He was doing his best not to direct his anger at Dean and knew he was most likely failing miserably. He watched as Dean silently turned away from him and climbed into the car before he closed the door. He rounded the front of the Impala and joined Dean, sliding in behind the wheel and starting the car. He could still smell the scent of the other alpha on Dean, forcing him to roll down the window as soon as they were moving. The fresh air helped clear his head, abating his anger. He rolled his shoulders, trying to alleviate some of his pent up tension and then glanced over at Dean to see him sitting with his hands resting on his stomach and his green eyes trained on them. “Hey,” he said, catching Dean’s attention. “Do me a favor when we get back to the cabin?” He waited until Dean lifted his eyes, and then smiled at him, “Would you mind getting out of those clothes and taking a shower?”

“Yeah, sure, Sam,” Dean said as he offered him a weak smile. “I don’t mind.” He watched as Sam nodded his head and turned his focus back to the road and the sharp corner coming up that led to the road their cabin was situated on. He felt the need to appease his alpha and would do anything to accomplish that. If Sam wanted him to take a hundred showers, he would. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest. He felt the car come to a stop and then heard Sam cut the engine. He felt Sam’s hands on his thigh and he cracked his eyes open to look down at it and then up into Sam’s hazel eyes; afraid of what he would see in them. To his relief, the anger from earlier had been replaced with love and a silent apology. 

Once Sam placed his hand on Dean’s thigh, he felt that familiar tingle at the base of his skull; the one he always felt when they made physical contact since being mated. He smiled at Dean and then lifted his hand, resting it against Dean’s cheek. He drew Dean in for a kiss, before whispering an apology to him. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you or upset you. I don’t blame you, either, if that’s what you were thinking. It’s just, I know what those alphas see when they look at you. I used to see it every time I looked at you; an incredible, and worthy mate, and I still see that in you. Now that you’re not on the suppressants, your scent is sweet, alluring. It drives me crazy and seeing that alpha touching you, my mate, I just couldn’t help myself. It was like my brain short-circuited and all I could think about was that another alpha was touching you, trying to take you from me.” Sam shrugged his shoulders and then offered Dean a sheepish look. “I know it’s no excuse . . .”

“But, I’m yours, Sam. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t want anyone else,” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips before his tongue darted out to lick at Sam’s bottom lip. 

Sam pulled away from Dean, nodding his head in understanding as he did. “Yeah, logically, I know,” he offered with a shy smile, his dimples just barely showing. “It’s just, I’ve wanted you for so long . . . and, well, sometimes I wonder if you’d be happier with someone else as your mate. I mean, the way it happened between us . . .” His words trailed off as he thought back over how their mating came to be; how he had manipulated Dean. He had switched out Dean’s black market suppressants when he had discovered them; when he had discovered that Dean wasn’t an alpha, but an omega. He had been enraged when he discovered Dean’s lie and had set a plan in motion to cause Dean to go into heat so he could knot him and then claim him. Once that had happened, and Dean had caught that night with their pup, he had finally admitted the truth to Dean. He couldn’t keep that truth from his mate. And then he had waited for the fallout from his admission. 

Sure, Dean had been beyond pissed off when he finally admitted what he had done. Dean had threatened to leave him, to take their pup and disappear from his life forever, despite the bond that had formed between them. He had done a lot of groveling to convince Dean to not only stay with him, but to forgive him. Eventually, Dean had relented and forgiven him; admitting that he had played a small part in the situation by keeping his status as an omega a secret. Sam hadn’t cared, he had been willing to take the blame solely on his shoulders in order to keep his family together. He had made the promise to Dean that he would be honest with him, as long as Dean did the same. It was the only way they would be able to move forward as a mated pair. 

“Look, we both did stupid things, but that’s in the past,” Dean assured Sam, knowing where this was coming from. He could feel Sam’s uncertainty and fear. “I’ve already forgiven you for what you did, just like you forgave me for keeping the truth of my status from you. Can we just move past that? I’m having your pup for Christ’s sake,” Dean huffed out and heard Sam’s soft chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it. Enough is enough,” Sam chuckled and then let go of Dean so they were able to climb out of the car and go inside. After unlocking the cabin door, he entered before Dean, needing to make sure that their wardings and sigils were still in place before allowing Dean to enter. He heard Dean’s soft huff of annoyance at this and gave him a dimpled smile when he was sure it was safe for his pregnant mate to enter. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Sam from the doorway. He knew Sam was making sure it was safe for him. Hell, he had done the same thing countless times before, wanting to keep Sam safe. He turned to look out over their parked car and the surrounding trees, making sure that nothing was coming at them from their backs. Satisfied that nothing was, he turned and entered the cabin, closing and locking the door after himself when Sam had given him the all-clear. Without a word to Sam, he walked passed him to the bathroom. He stood at the bathroom sink, taking in the changes of his body before he stripped out of his clothing and started the shower.

When he was finished washing off the scent of the other alpha, he pulled aside the shower curtain to find that his clothing had been removed and a soft, fluffy towel had been left on the counter for him by Sam. He felt his lips twitching up into a smile as his eyes landed on the towel. Sam was always doing something to make things easier for him now that he was showing. Getting out of the shower, he grabbed the towel to dry himself off with and then dressed in a pair of Sam’s sweatpants and one of Sam’s t-shirts and a pair of socks before leaving the bathroom in search of Sam. He found Sam in their bedroom, sitting in a chair they kept in the corner. He stopped, finding himself rooted to the floor as a low growl emanated from Sam. Wide-eyed, he looked at Sam, not daring to move as his mind registered that Sam was naked, with his tanned skin on display for him. 

Sam gave Dean a heated look, one full of desire and want, a promise of what was to come. “Come here,” Sam said in a low voice, hinting of his alpha side; the side that spoke to the omega in Dean. He held up a hand, motioning for Dean to join him and watched as Dean moved toward him.

Dean found his feet moving, seemingly on their own. Sam, his alpha, hadn’t actually given him a command, but it wasn’t like he could have ever denied Sam a thing. He had a hard time saying no to him before, and now that they were mated to each other, it was next to impossible. He stood before his alpha, taking in the picture of sin he had been presented with. Sam was sitting comfortably in the chair, with his muscular back resting against the chair back. His green eyes quickly zoned in on the hard muscular chest and then traveled down his navel, taking in the bare skin on display. He watched as Sam shifted in the chair, muscles flexing in his legs as he did so, to reveal his erect cock. Dean felt his breath hitch in his chest and then forced himself to pull his eyes away from the thick member to meet Sam’s hazel eyes. “Sam?” he questioned tentatively, not quite sure what Sam wanted or had planned. But he was sure that by the end of the night, he would be naked as well and taking Sam’s knot. He bit his bottom lip as a moan threatened to escape passed them at that thought. His breathing quickened and he felt his body begin to produce slick in anticipation of being taken by his alpha. 

“You’re overdressed,” Sam said as his eyes took in the sight of Dean; bottom lip caught between his teeth, his chest heaving and his swollen belly on display for all to see, to show that not only was he fertile, but he had been bred by a virile alpha. He scented the air, smelling the sweet scent of his mated omega; his arousal and the slick he was producing. He watched as Dean silently shed his clothing, letting his t-shirt carelessly drop to the floor before he pushed down his sweatpants, toed off his socks and then stepped out of the pants. Since he had begun to show, Dean had taken to wearing some of his clothing, especially his sweatpants since they seemed to fit him better; allowing for his growing belly. Seeing Dean in his clothing drove him crazy; had him rubbing against Dean, scent-marking him so no one touched his pregnant omega.  _ His omega, his mate,  _ his mind supplied for him. 

As Dean kicked off the sweatpants, he looked at Sam through his dark lashes. He saw Sam’s eyes flash from hazel to red; his possessive alpha side showing through and waited to see what Sam wanted. He didn’t know where to look. Did he look at something in the room? Did he look at the exposed skin? Did he look at Sam’s muscular chest? His eyes wanted to travel down to Sam’s cock, but he fought that desire, forcing himself to meet Sam’s eyes. He watched as Sam licked his lips and then smiled at him. 

“You’re still too far away,” Sam growled, letting Dean know he wanted him to come closer to him. He watched as Dean took a few more tentative steps forward. He knew it wasn’t because Dean was afraid of him, but because of their pup nestled safely within him, making Dean’s movements slower. He gave another low growl at that thought; Dean was carrying his pup. Dean had caught the first time he had knotted him. They had now been mated for four months, four months that meant Dean was his and no one else’s. He offered his hand to Dean, waiting for him to take the proffered assistance. When he felt Dean’s hand slip into his, he gently pulled him forward until Dean was standing in the V created by his parted legs. With Dean so close to him he breathed in deeply, needing to determine if the offending smell of the other alpha was gone. 

Sam scented along Dean’s arm, sitting forward so he was able to reach his neck. Gone was the sour smell from earlier, the one left by the touch of that damn alpha. Also gone was the metallic smell of the suppressants Dean used to take. Since being claimed, he was not allowed to take them, especially since he was carrying their first pup. And as far as he was concerned, Dean would never again swallow one of those pills; he would never mask his sweet scent, the one that called to him, that drove him crazy and had gotten him into a few fights when someone had dared to touch his mate. On those nights, he could barely control himself, wanting to eliminate what he saw as a threat to their mating and then stopping himself from bending Dean over in front of whoever was still conscious and knotting him, further establishing his claim on his mate. The sight of Dean hanging off his knot was beautiful. The moans that escaped those plush lips were beyond sinful and hearing Dean call him Alpha always drove him wild. 

Sam kissed the pulse point on Dean’s wrist before letting him go so he was able to rest his hands on Dean’s hips. He looked up at Dean through his bangs to see a soft smile gracing his plush lips. He pulled Dean closer until he was able to lean forward and kiss the baby bump. He heard a contented hum rumble out from Dean’s throat. “Mine,” he declared as he kissed the soft flesh. “Both of you,” he growled when he heard Dean’s soft, “Yes, Alpha”, in response to his declaration. 

Dean felt Sam’s lips against his belly and he melted into the soft touch. He responded to Sam’s words, confirming that he was indeed Sam’s, that he and their pup were Sam’s. He reached out to rest his hand on Sam’s shoulders before he lost his balance. Letting his body relax, he felt himself begin to react to Sam’s state of undress and the closeness of their bodies. He felt his slick begin to trickle down his channel, signaling to Sam his arousal. He bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing the moan that threatened to escape. Through the haze beginning to cloud his mind, he heard Sam speaking to him and tried to focus on his words and not the building ache for his alpha to knot him. 

“Hold onto me,” Sam said in a low voice and then shifted so he had one hand on Dean’s hip and the other between his legs. Gently he nudged his fingers between the globes of his ass until his fingertips made contact with Dean’s rim. He heard Dean’s stuttered breath as he rubbed the sensitive area, coating his fingers in Dean’s slick. He groaned at the thought of Dean’s arousal for him. He heard the soft puff of breath Dean let out as he eased a finger into him. He felt Dean’s fingers dig into the meat of his shoulders trying to steady himself as he relaxed into his touches. He kissed Dean’s stomach, distracting him as he added another finger; working him open to accept a third. When he didn’t feel any resistance from Dean, he withdrew his fingers only to be met with a low whine from him.

“Alpha . . . Sam,” Dean pleaded, feeling empty from the loss of Sam’s fingers and wanting more from him. “Please . . . Sam,” he whimpered out.

“Shhh, I’m gonna give you what you need,” Sam assured him. “Turn around,” Sam said in a throaty growl, barely containing his alpha side. He fought the desire to throw Dean onto the bed and just fuck into him, knot him and hear his breathy moans. He wouldn’t allow himself to do that, at least not while Dean was carrying their pup, but he knew all bets were off once Dean had given birth and had recovered from it. He placed his hands on Dean’s hips, helping him to maneuver into the position he wanted him in. 

Sensing what Sam wanted, Dean straddled his thighs. He shuddered when he felt Sam’s fingers prodding along his sensitive rim, only to disappear from his body. He glanced over his shoulder to watch, his eyes transfixed on Sam’s hand as he fisted his erect cock, coating it with his slick. The sight was enough to heighten his arousal, increasing the slick he was producing. He turned back, facing forward to rest his head against his chest as he felt Sam’s hand on his hip, guiding him backward as the head of Sam’s cock nudged at his rim. He moaned as he rocked back, helping to ease it passed his entrance. His breath stuttered in his chest as the head popped in, stretching him open.

Sam gave Dean a moment to accept being opened before he placed his other hand on his hip and pulled him down until he was impaled on his cock. They groaned in unison as he bottomed out, stretching Dean open to accommodate him. He pulled Dean to him, Dean’s back resting against his chest; giving him time to adjust to being breached as he held him, fighting the urge to lift him up only to drop him back down. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being inside Dean. He felt Dean’s head rest against his shoulder and heard the needy whine that escaped his lips. He opened his eyes to find Dean’s green eyes locked on him, with his lips parted as he panted out his breaths. He brought his left hand up to grip Dean’s chin, pulling him closer so he was able to claim his lips in a bruising kiss. As Dean moaned, he snaked his tongue inside his mouth to tangle their tongues together. Using that as a distraction, he dropped his hand back down to Dean’s hip, gripped him with both hands and lifted him up until Dean’s muscles strained against him, only to ease him back down. He repeated his movements, setting up a leisurely pace until he broke their kiss, needing to draw air into his lungs.

Dean buried his face into the side of Sam’s neck, hard puffs of breath hitting against Sam’s skin. He continued the pace that Sam had set; lifting himself up and down, riding Sam, as Sam’s hands moved from his hips to his belly. He felt Sam’s fingers twitching against his flesh and he mewled at the feeling. “Sam . . . Please,” he gasped against the warm skin. He needed more, wanted more, but didn’t think the position Sam had him in would give him what he wanted. He continued to lift himself up, letting gravity do the work as he sunk back down on Sam’s cock, feeling his muscles burn from exertion. 

“God, Dean, so beautiful like this, riding me like this,” Sam panted out as Dean sank down onto his cock. He could feel Dean’s muscles quivering as he tried to raise himself up again. Placing his hands back on his hips, he helped Dean to rise and then pulled him back down, holding him in place, seated in his lap. He nosed at Dean’s neck, kissing the soft skin until his lips touched upon his mating bite. He felt Dean wiggling his hips, and he growled low in his throat to stop him from trying to move again. He nipped at his claiming mark before pulling his lips off Dean’s throat. “Let’s move this to the bed where you’ll be more comfortable,” he suggested as he helped Dean up and onto his feet. He heard the needy whine coming from Dean and he gave another low growl, silencing him, as he walked them over to the bed.

Dean felt Sam’s hands on his hips, lifting him up until he was standing. At first it didn’t register in his lust-filled mind that he was no longer impaled on his alpha’s cock. When he realized he was standing, that his body was feeling the loss of Sam’s cock, he whined trying to let Sam know he was still in need of being knotted by him. He heard Sam’s low growl - a warning to him - and went silent as he was guided to the bed and instructed to get comfortable. With Sam’s help he climbed onto the bed, resting himself on his hands and knees, presenting himself to his alpha.

“Such a good omega,” Sam crooned to Dean. He could sense Dean’s discomfort from the position he was in; the swell of their pup causing his stomach to distend. He grabbed two of the extra pillows from the closet and placed them under Dean’s stomach, relieving his discomfort. Satisfied that his mate was now comfortable, he climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Dean’s open legs. He trailed his fingers down Dean’s spine, and over the globes of his ass before running them over Dean’s wet hole. He coated his fingers in Dean’s slick, using that to lube his cock so he could slide back into Dean’s warm and inviting channel. He lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed in until his hips were flush with Dean’s ass. 

Dean mewled with pleasure when Sam breached him. He dropped onto his forearms, resting his forehead against the cool pillow, waiting for Sam to start rutting into him. Sam’s fingers on his hips signaled to him to angle his hips up for him, and then he gasped when Sam pulled out, only to slam back into him. “Sam . . . Yes!” he called out when Sam hit his sweet spot, causing him to see stars. 

Sam set a brutal pace, nearly pulling out of Dean’s channel, only to slam back into him. He heard Dean’s voice, heard him calling out to him, telling him he was close to coming. He grunted in response, knowing he was close to coming himself. He felt his knot catching on Dean’s sensitive rim; it wouldn’t be long before they were tied together. He pulled out and thrust back in as his knot expanded, tying them together. He blanketed Dean’s body with his larger one and sought out his claiming mark, biting down on it as they both came. 

Dean screamed Sam’s name as he came and then collapsed when Sam bit down on his claiming mark. He closed his eyes, letting the euphoria from his orgasm wash over him. He felt Sam’s teeth piercing his flesh and grunted at the pain, but he was too sated to complain. He was pliant in Sam’s hands as Sam rolled them onto their sides and then he burrowed into the warmth of Sam’s body. He gave a slight grumble when he felt Sam moving, but it wasn’t enough to cause him discomfort since they were still tied together.

While Dean rested on his side, Sam reached under his pillow to retrieve the item he had hidden there earlier. His fingers curled around the item, pulling it out from its hiding spot. He smiled as he ran his thumb over the soft leather, and then angled himself so he was again pressed against Dean’s back. He kissed over the deepened claiming mark, kissing gently as to not cause Dean any more pain. “I have something for you,” he murmured before placing the soft black leather collar around Dean’s neck. 

Dean stiffened against Sam’s body when he felt Sam place the collar around his neck. His hands instinctively went to investigate, running his fingers along the leather until they came to stop at the clasp. Then his fingers ran along the clasp, trying to figure out how to work it open. “Sam?” he managed to question softly, trying to keep his rising panic from filtering through his voice. Sam had told him when he had first claimed him that he had planned on putting a collar around his neck, he just never really believed he would actually do it.

Sam could feel the change in Dean, how his breathing quickened, how he was fighting down his rising panic at having the collar around his throat. Gently he placed a hand over Dean's, stopping him as he placed his other hand over Dean's protruding stomach. “Please, don’t fight me on this. You don’t always have to wear it, I promise. Just right now, while you're pregnant with this pup, I need you to wear it, only when we go out. I need to know you're safe,” he explained as he rubbed his hand over the soft flesh of Dean’s stomach, feeling the slight movement of their pup.

Dean was tired after the day he had been through; not only from dealing with that alpha who had gotten the idea it was alright to touch him, but also from dealing with Sam's anger and then being fucked into the mattress by him. He didn't want to wear the collar, but he also didn't want to fight with his mate, at least not while they were still tied to each other. With a sigh, he shook his head, “Yeah, Sam . . . okay, I can do that, for now. Doesn't mean I'm always gonna wear it. Doesn't mean you own me,” he stated.

“No, of course not,” Sam assured him. “You're my mate, not my possession. I love you.” He leaned over and kissed the back of Dean's neck. 

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered. “Now, let's get some sleep. I'm tired. Carrying your pup isn't easy.”

Sam gave a soft chuckle, “Yeah, sleep sounds good.” He felt Dean relaxing in his arms and a few moments later, heard his even breathing, indicating he had fallen asleep. He kissed Dean's cheek, and then curled protectively around his pregnant and sleeping mate, soon following him into blissful slumber.


End file.
